


teach me, please?

by sorrynitrogens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrynitrogens/pseuds/sorrynitrogens
Summary: Baekhyun asks Chanyeol to teach him kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! Here's a oneshot a wrote for stress relief:) This is also my first chanbaek fic so hope you enjoy it:) Lots of fluff for everyone to appreciate:)

 

 

 

 

 

The school bell rings and its finally the start of the weekend. Baekhyun loved Fridays since he would be able to go to Chanyeol's house and they could hang out with extra cheesy pizza and a few tubs of ice cream while playing video games or they could cuddle and cry and rant about the bad thing in school then take a long nap.

 

"Come on! Hurry up, will you?" Baekhyun complains, slamming his hands childishly on Chanyeol's desk. "The bubble tea shop will be too crowded! We better go now! _Chanyeol_!" The two always frequent the street bubble tea shop that is pretty popular among their school's students since it was convinient and tasty with lots of varieties of flavours.

 

"Can you stop being so irritating?" Chanyeol snorts as he takes his time packing his bag and waving goodbye to his friends while Baekhyun exits the class in a frown and angry huff. "I'm done, let's go!"

 

Baekhyun turns and walks with his arms folded in front of his chest, stomping off in front of Chanyeol. Chanyeol shakes his head, knowing that he has to treat Baekhyun with his favorite drink later on to get him back into his happy mood.

 

-

 

Luckily, the bubble tea shop wasn't swarmed with girls and they managed to order their drinks after a while.

 

"Can I get one hazelnut milk tea with pearls, please," Chanyeol says and turns to Baekhyun, who was giving him the silent treatment. "What do you want, Baek?"

 

"You know which one," Baekhyun says before walking off to wait for his drink, grinning to himself knowing that Chanyeol is paying for his expensive drink.

 

"And one more, large, passionfruit green tea with extra pearls and 15% ice, with 75% sugar thanks," Chanyeol has already memorised that phrase by heart. Baekhyun was a picky little thing.

 

"It will be twelve dollars, sir," Chanyeol curses inside his head, there goes his money for Baekhyun's quality drink, again. He pays and walks towards Baekhyun to wait for their drinks.

 

"So, what do you wanna do later at my place?"

 

"I wanna sleep though, I'm tired," Baekhyun rubs his eyes and yawns cutely, Chanyeol swears his heart skips a beat.

 

"But, I have a new game I bought on Saturday, I think, wanna try or, we can you know take a nap too," Chanyeol suggests. Naps were not bad too, Chanyeol thinks. They weren't just naps, it actually means tickle war and cuddle parties for them.

 

-

 

They were strolling to Chanyeol's house, sipping and chewing on their pearls.

 

"Ah, I swear this is the best drink ever!" Baekhyun exclaims and bounces around excitedly.

 

"Bought with _my_ money," Chanyeol adds, sighing.

 

They walk past a playground and some elementary kids were running around playing soccer. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, as always, looked at each other with that knowing smirk, as if they had the same plans in their heads.

 

They ran into the soccer field and steal the ball from the kids and kicking to each other and demonstrating their childhood soccer tricks before Baekhyun kicks the ball as far as they could and then running away giggling hysterically, looking at the clueless crying children.

 

-

 

"Ah! I'm so tired today! And I have like," Baekhyun uses his fingers in the midst of counting. "Three damn assignments dued on Monday and two shitty projects with shitty partners to work on. I shall say goodbye to my awesome weekend," Baekhyun whines as he flops down on Chanyeol's soft, squishy bed.

 

"That's not just you, bro, Kim Jongin had the freaking balls to sign me up for some dance off thing at some event and I need to meet them for practice!" Chanyeol adds, "and theres Jongin, Sehun and Yixing! How would I look like next to them?"

 

Baekhyun lets out a huge laugh, eyes crinkling at the edges. "You'll look so, so damn bad like a wriggly, overcooked ramen or some overgrown kid with huge elf ears that can hardly move his long limbs!"

 

"Shut up! I do not look like that!" Chanyeol was flustered deep red all the way to his ears.

 

"Tickle War!" Baekhyun shouts before crawling over Chanyeol and then wriggling his fingers over Chanyeol's neck.

 

"Oh god, stop!" Chanyeol rolls over and jabs his fingers into Baekhyun's waist and tickling him like he had tickled for tickling competitions, making Baekhyun crying out in laughter.

 

-

 

Once they finished showering together, as bros, due to the sweaty competition of tickling, they calmed down and cuddled on the bed. Baekhyun was wearing Chanyeol's 'sexual fantasies' hoodie that was overly big and reached down to his mid-thighs and some of his own boxers that he forgot to bring home from their usual sleepovers.

 

They snuggled into each other's warmth, simply enjoying each other's presence. They soon talked about school and all while playing with each other's facial features.

 

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol's lips for a long time. He knows Chanyeol has kissed many girls, and boys, while he is still a virgin that has never been touched nor kissed even. How would Chanyeol's lips feel like?

 

Baekhyun presses his slender fingers to Chanyeol's plush lips, pushing at the bottom lip as Chanyeol freezes at the touch. Baekhyun then starts poking the lips in curiosity and Chanyeol squirms.

 

"What are you doing, idiot?" Chanyeol asks.

 

"How many girls have you kissed, Yeol?" Baekhyun asks, playing with Chanyeol's mouth by stretching it open and knocking his fingers on the front tooth, if it wasn't disgusting.

 

"I don't know, some girls just kiss me after their confession, before I give my answer...I don't know if those counts...girls are aggressive nowadays," Chanyeol giggles. "Why?"

 

"How many guys have you kissed then?"

 

"Maybe more? I somehow think guys kiss better, like a lot of them have experience? Or maybe I'm just a little gayer than I am straight," Chanyeol laughs. "Why ask?"

 

Baekhyun keeps silent. Blushing just slightly. Somehow he suddenly feels the urge to kiss Chanyeol. He wants to kiss Chanyeol so bad. But he doesn't know how to.

 

"I-I...can you...teach me to kiss?" Baekhyun blurts out shyly, playing with the string on the hoodie he was wearing. "H-how do you kiss?" Baekhyun asks, avoiding Chanyeol's confused eyes.

 

"Woah, you have someone you like or something?"

 

"Does kissing girls or guys feel better?"

 

"I prefer guys but girls are fine too." Chanyeol replies.

 

"Can you teach me how to kiss, Yeol? I wanna kiss too." Baekhyun whines into Chanyeol's chest and he chokes on his spit and goes through a dramatic coughing fit.

 

"Y-you want me to teach you how to k-kiss?" Chanyeol splutters. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly. "B-but isn't it you first kiss? I don't wanna ruin your special first kiss though!"

 

"But you are special enough, Yeol, you're the only special one," Baekhyun confesses, heart beating so hard and fast, pounding rapidly in his ears. "So, teach me. Teach me how to kiss, Yeol."

 

"I-"

 

"Please, Yeol," Baekhyun begs, looking straight into Chanyeol's eyes, searching for an answer. " _Please_." Does Chanyeol get it? Does Chanyeol also have feelings for him as well? Does Chanyeol want to kiss him?

 

And then it happens.

 

Soft, full lips pressed against his very own. Baekhyun's heart stops as he tries to register everything that is happening. His clueless lips stay stoned, trembling when Chanyeol pulls away.

 

Before he could take a breath to calm down from his first kiss, Chanyeol cups his jaw and tilts it up as he leans down to plant another kiss on Baekhyun's kissable, small, pink, virgin lips.

 

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, fisting and twisting Chanyeol's shirt he was holding onto for dear life as he feels himself melt into comfort and pleasure as lips moves professionally against his. It feels good, he feels some sort of security, warmth and intimacy, somewhat a romantic, private moment.

 

Baekhyun attempts clumsily at kissing back but Chanyeol easily leads him in the kisses carefully, leaving him chasing the lips he craves everytime they pull away to catch some air. Chanyeol's lips taste sweet and cinnamon and mint, almost addicting. Just then, Chanyeol sticks his tongue along Baekhyun's bottom lip and Baekhyun is at a loss of what to do. He allows access for Chanyeol when his tongue flicks against his teeth.

 

Chanyeol groans as they deepen the kiss, his tongue reaches inside, exploring every inch of Baekhyun's mouth then entertwining with Baekhyun's tongue. Slick sounds of saliva and smooches of kisses constantly fills the room and soon Baekhyun gets the hang of it and starts to kiss back with force. The kisses become more heated, tongues fighting and kisses getting more fierce and firmer, demanding and rougher. The room was filled with moans, gasps, and they both know they want more, and more.

 

"A-ah," Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol sucks onto his lips and bites down on it. It was so overwhelming but Baekhyun wants more. He wants to kiss Chanyeol forever if it feels like that.

 

For what feels like forever, the kisses go back to slower and sweet, and they smile against each other's lips when they finally pull away, panting, gasping for air. Lips red and swollen, glistening with saliva and throbbing for more. They stare into each other's eyes and they could only feel each other with them.

  
  
"I-If kissing you feels like that, I-I honestly don't mind kissing no one but you, forever." Chanyeol confesses, ears red as Baekhyun smiles sweetly with his red lips.

 

"Me too." Baekhyun says as he pulls Chanyeol's forehead down to lean against them. "Teach me, teach me more, Chanyeol."

 

Chanyeol didn't need to be told twice before they were slotting their lips together again like they had been doing it since forever and like always. Baekhyun feels his heart and skin tingling in anticipation, mind foggy but he could only focus on Chanyeol's lips.

 

When Baekhyun presses his fingers a little to hard into Chanyeol's collarbones, they both know they are already out of breath. As they part, they smile at each other. Baekhyun wonders what are they now. Now, that they both kissed and liked them. Is Chanyeol thinking about it too?

 

"I think I like you, Yeol," Baekhyun says firmly, heart aching in his chest from wanting to let it out and tell the other his feelings.

 

"I-I..." Baekhyun's heart tugs while waiting for Chanyeol's answer. "I like you too, Baek." Baekhyun's heart pounds. He feels so happy and nothing else matters at the moment.

 

"I really really like you," Baekhyun says.

 

"I really really like you too," Chanyeol repeats as they look into each other's eyes like they always knew.

 

Their bodies were pressed together warmly and Chanyeol could see Baekhyun's flushed lips and he looked irresistable in his oversized hoodiey but he had to control himself. The two of them calm down and cuddle again, sighing in relief and fatigue.

 

"You taste like the cinnamon bun from Mrs. Kim's shop. The one I always eat on Tuesdays. And mint!" Baekhyun says as he remembers the kisses fully and feeling the shadow of Chanyeol's lips lingering at his.

 

"Oh really? Yours taste like, you just taste like you," Chanyeol giggles.

 

"How do you know how I taste like?"

 

"Well, maybe a little bit of strawberries and lip balm? Your lips feels good."

 

"Was I good?" Baekhyun shyly asks.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, you were great, better than anyone else, definitely. I really want to just kiss your lips forever." Chanyeol compliments as he traces the shape of Baekhyun's lips with his fingers.

 

"I think I have the best first kiss in the whole world. The best first kiss." Baekhyun smiles. "'Cause it's you and your lips."

 

They then fall into another round of sweet, slow and romantic kissing. A kiss after another, capturing each other's mouth again and again. Just feeling each other, happy and content for today.

 

-

 

After a while hour of kissing and kissing, Baekhyun had to get home before dark. Baekhyun grabs his things and leaves with Chanyeol's hoodie. Before Baekhyun enters his house, he gives Chanyeol's lips a peck and whispers an, "I love you, bye, Yeol," before hurrying inside his house in embarrassment.

 

Chanyeol was left there blushing like an idiot in the middle of the street. He was glad Baekhyun asked him to teach him how to kiss, or else he would have wasted such a mind-blowing experience and chance with his favorite person of all time.

 

"Wee! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Baekhyun squirms in his bed tossing and turning, rolling around in happiness. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I kissed Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams in excitement until his voice trailed off and he starts laughing to himself with this warm, tingling feeling in his heart.

 

Baekhyun definitely had the best first kiss of everyone.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments :) 
> 
> And come talk to me!   
> twitter and tumblr: @sorrynitrogens


End file.
